In automated pipeline technology, in-pipe inspections and maintenance can be challenging tasks as they can require certain functions to be executed in a limited space using remotely operated or autonomous robots and crawlers. Robots and crawlers equipped with sensory features and maintenance tools drive inside the pipe and perform certain tasks at specific locations. In performing an in-pipe inspection or maintenance task, the robotic system or crawler usually uses two actuators, for example, to independently account for rotation deployment and radial deployment of the probe or tool. Here, the rotation deployment can include, for example, the position or angle in the circumferential dimension. However, this design can add wiring complexity and increase the number of actuated components to perform such a task.
It is in regard to these and other problems in the art that the present disclosure is directed to provide a technical solution for an effective pipeline apparatus having a single actuation probe or tool deployment mechanism for in-pipe applications.